The invention relates generally to adjusting device for rotating angle adjustment on final control elements in closed or open-loop devices, and more particularly, to a rotary electromagnet for adjusting the position of a throttle device in an internal combustion engine.
A known adjusting device of this kind (U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,643) has two coil bodies on a U-shaped cross-piece, between the poles of which a rod armature can be rotated counter to the force of a restoring spring. Rotary magnets of this kind, in order to adjust a fuel injection pump governor, must bring relatively large adjusting forces to bear; the precision of adjustment is then attained with the aid of positional feedbacks. The expense required for adjusting devices of this kind is correspondingly high.